


Sugar

by sugarandspace



Series: Malec Wedding Moments [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: "Did you really just compare our wedding cake to a demon?” Alec asks with fond exasperation.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> The prompt was sugar so you are all getting something sickly sweet :D

“We are going to ruin this beautiful cake,” Alec mutters lowly, his words reaching only Magnus and not the friends and family gathered close.

“It’s our cake, we are allowed to ruin it,” Magnus says back, his hand on top of Alec’s that’s holding the knife. “Besides, I’ve seen your knife skills, I‘m sure we’ll survive.”

“Did you really just compare our wedding cake to a demon?” Alec asks with fond exasperation.

He doesn’t get to hear Magnus’ reply though because a voice from the small crowd interrupts him.

“Cut the damn cake already,” Jace says. “Some of us actually want to eat it.”

“You’re not going to get any if you don’t behave,” Alec retorts back before moving his attention back to his husband _.  _ “Ready?”

Magnus nods and they press the knife down, slicing the cake neatly. They repeat the process and soon they have a small slice on their plate, next to two forks. Their friends and family are cheering as if they had indeed defeated a demon. The joy in the event is palpable, emitting from the happy couple and spreading to their guests.

“See, I told you we could make it,” Magnus says as he scoops some of the cake to his fork. 

“I can’t escape the ‘I told you so’s even at our wedding?” Alec asks as he opens his mouth, letting Magnus feed him some cake. But instead of putting the fork to his mouth Magnus boops it gently to Alec’s cheek first, the cake leaving a smudge of cream there. It’s so obviously intentional - judging by the smile on Magnus’ face - and Alec raises his eyebrows in challenge as his mouth closes around the fork.

“Regretting your decision already-” Magnus asks as he pulls the fork out, leaning to kiss away the bit of cream before he continues with a pet name, “-sugar?”

Alec eats the cake and smiles, scooping some cake to his own fork and offering it to Magnus. He knows that Magnus is aware of what he’s going to do, but Magnus plays along, smiling happily.

“Never,” Alec says and watches as Magnus goes a bit cross eyed as he follows the fork that surely enough touches the tip of his nose before going past his lips. “Sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for today's fic came from iwillstayalive (thank you!!!)! If anyone else wants to request some Malec wedding fluff (or something else) you can leave a comment or message me on [tumblr!](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
